NCIS: Los Angeles
NCIS: Los Angeles '''is another NCIS that appeard since 2009. See also NCIS. Team NCIS: Los Angeles G. Callen G. Callen is an NCIS Special Agent in Charge of the NCIS Office of Special Projects team stationed in Los Angeles, reporting directly to the OSP Operations Manager Hetty Lange. He was introduced in the series's backdoor pilot, "Legend" from NCIS. He and Lange first met three years prior to the start of the series, as revealed in the Season 1 episode "Identity". Kensi Blye Kensi Marie Blye is a Junior Field agent on the NCIS Office of Special Projects Team stationed in Los Angeles. She was originally named "Kensi Lo" and described as "a twentysomething Asian-American whose academic record in forensics and criminology got her recruited young by the Feds";[7] a change was necessitated when Portuguese actress Daniela Ruah was cast. Marty Deeks Marty Deeks is a member of the Los Angeles Police Department who has been to law school and passed the California State Bar Examination and it was revealed that he was once a lawyer.[11] He accepts the position of NCIS/LAPD Liaison Officer at the end of the episode "Hand-to-Hand", in which he co-operated with the team when their investigation overlapped with his undercover operation. However, his position as Liaison Officer is not always effective given his less-than-friendly relationship with other LAPD officers, getting brushed off on multiple occasions and stating in the episode "Fame": "you know how it is with undercover cops. I've pissed off more than my fair share of shields".[12] Eric Beale Eric Beale[16] is a NCIS technical operator and intelligence analyst stationed in Los Angeles with the Office of Special Projects. He often takes calls from Director Leon Vance from NCIS Headquarters in Washington, D.C. Nell Jones Nell Jones is Eric's partner as an NCIS analyst. Introduced as a recurring character in the Season 2 episode "Special Delivery", Nell joined the main cast as of episode 2.11 "Disorder". She has a red pixie cut hairstyle and is of small-medium stature (being able to wear a Hetty-sized sweater—just barely—in the episode "Disorder"). In the episode "Harm's Way" she demonstrates at least a functional knowledge of written Arabic when she is called upon to translate the contents of a terrorist laptop. Henrietta "Hetty" Lange Henrietta "Hetty" Lange is the Operations Manager at NCIS in Los Angeles. She was introduced in "Identity", the first episode of NCIS: Los Angeles as a stand-alone series. Sam Hanna''' Sam Hanna (portrayed by LL Cool J) is a former U.S. Navy SEAL (retired with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer (E-8) from SEAL Team Five out of Coronado, CA[26]) working as a Senior NCIS agent. He is tough and great friends with G. Callen, and very curious about Callen's past. He speaks and reads Arabic, using it to assist the team with translation and conversation when dealing with Arabic intelligence, and has an encyclopedic knowledge of the Qur'an, although it is not shown what particular religion—if any—he espouses. He still lives by the Navy SEAL code of conduct, and has a strong sense of honor. In several episodes, including "The Gold Standard", Sam is said to suffer from coulrophobia (a fear of clowns). Category:Naval Criminal Investigative Service Category:2009 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:CBS Television Category:American Real World Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Crime